Born As Dovahkiin!
by Drago170
Summary: Driving to work and then dying to a bastard crashing into me on a stop light is not really something I wanted to happen, but becoming Dovahkiin and having adventures makes up for it! Join me on my quest to become the hero of the new world! They shall know my name and fear my Thu'um! Authors Note: This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy!


Hello, this is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy. Make sure you comment your feedback and I don't mind critism and would like to see your insights for my story and how I should improve, anyways enough of my chit chat and lets start the story!

—

**3rd Person**

We see our main character asleep on her bed. She looked fairly average with blond air and blue eyes. The custom alarm next to her bed starts to play music as she gurggenlying lifts her hand to shut it off. She groans a little as she gets up from her bed and stretches her arms, she turns to look at the time on her alarm and her eyes widen in realization before she rushes to her dresser to get dress.

"Shit! I knew I shouldn't have played Skyrim all night!" She exclaims as she finish putting her clothes on rushes down stairs, not bothered to stop and eat something for breakfast. She rushes out the door to get in her car before realizing something.

"Shit! I left my keys in the house!" She rushes back inside to grab the keys, as she rushes out.

**1st Person**

'This is what I get for playing Skyrim all night' I think to myself. My name is Heranna and I am a 18 year old, I like playing video games like Skyrim, Starcraft, Ark Evolve, and etc. I just started getting into oanime, I watched a lot of fairy tail and I just finished watching episode 1 for One Piece and episode 5 for Naruto. I like anime so I am planning on watching more after work, if I even make it on time that is. I've been late multiple times and if I am late again I will get fired on the spot. I am a very hard worker who gets payed a good sum, but the problem is that my boss is a fucking asshole and there's a co-worker claiming to be my quote on quote rival. I really hate those two, my so called rival thinks to himself as better then everyone else even though he barely does any work, the only reason why he's still there is because he has good ties with my boss.

My rival always tries to make impossible tasks for me to complete which I make him shove those up his ass as I complete the work every single time. This of course makes him pissed off so he started spreading rumors about me to the other workers making me hated by everyone, even my boss believes him because he just loves being an ass. I am planning on getting my pay check before quitting for a new, better job than this crappy place and I won't get that if I am fired. What's worse me narcissistic parents wants freakin money from me since they figured out I get payed a good sum, seriously I told them no and even blocked them.

They kept on calling me by using different phones to get into contact with me about my money which at that point just changed my number. I hate freakin doing this shit, I want to just have adventures like my freakin Skyrim character, even if I lack talent or don't have qualification to be an adventurer because I'll do it anyways to get away from this awful world. I'll probably have played Skyrim again once I got home if my computer didn't break on me. When I was playing my modded, OP character my computer broke on me after my character got sucked into a portal. Look I might play a OP character but I added mods that also make my enemies also OP.

I mostly added the mods to make my character look cool and badass and add role play element to the game. I even add a mod that as a special shout that can literally turn me into a lovely dragon, and if you didn't know I love dragons, give me a dragon game that allows me to play as a dragon and I'll play the shit out of it. The Dragon Form shout basically not only turns me into a dragon, but it allows me to use any first shout for free without a cool down when I turn into my dragon form. Which means I can do Call Storm for free, which is very fun to play around with, with the combo of my other shout, Dragon Aspect, it becomes very clear that you fucked up. The reason why I don't use it because one it would be no fun to just obliterate everything, though there are a few who could probably beat me in that form if I become careless and two the mod for the Dragon Form shout actually came out a week ago and the controls for are pretty wonky so in the end I mostly use it for travel.

But I did get to customize my dragon form which I used Alduin's looks as a base, I removed most of the spikes to make her dragon form more slick. The horns curve downwards like goat, I kept the eyes the same except that they're purple with a mixture of blue unlike Alduin's red eyes. She has fur that's a bit spiky but soft looking, the fur is silver color and it goes from the back of the end all the way to the beginning of the tail. The talons also have a bit of fur on the back of the ankles. The webbing of the wings are white and the tail is in a form of a trident you would find with Poseidon if it was the color black and looked jagged. The snout itself I kept the same mostly but I did smooth it out to get a nice curve. I worked very hard to make this dragon and I am proud of it, and anyone who disagree with its looks then I Fus Ro Dah your ass out of existence. Anyways after I defeated an evil mage who was planning on opening a portal to another world to conquer Skyrim.

I believe it was actually the most fun fight I have ever experienced, I watched my character literally zoom across the battle field towards the mage which has skeletal wings and two bone like swords as he lasers out of his eyes. I think I went a bit overboard when it came to modding but it's still fun nonetheless. After I killed him, I turned into my dragon form to fly to my next quest to uncover the secrets of a clan that is rumored to worship Hermaeus Mora and has more of that forbidden knowledge that I so happily take. I was flying to my destination when a portal came out of nowhere and swallowed my character, I didn't know any mods that did that so I shrugged it off as another adventure at which point my computer crashes forcing me to turn it off. I tried turning it back on again but all I got when I turned it on was a glitch out blue screen so I have to repair it. I was frustrated at this event and decided to go to bed. After I woke up, I discovered I was late and rushed to get ready. I am currently driving to my job which I am half there at the moment.

"Don't you dare turn red on me!" I said as I gave the light who just turned yellow the death stare as I pick up my past to not miss the light. Before I could get past it suddenly turns red which causes me to stop.

"Fuck my life" I said in dispair as I stop at the stoplight. I put my face against my steering wheel and groan.

"I shouldn't have played last night..." I said I'm regret before lifting my head up to see a car speeding towards me head on.

"Wha!?" I exclaimed out of confusion for they head on collided with me. The air bag activates but due to the speed of the car and how hard it hit, the air bag instantly pops creating a loud bang making me ears ring as the impact crushes me. I look down at my stomach in shock before looking up to see the man who crashed into me.

"Just my luck"I said as my vision starts to get blurry, before I blacked out I saw the man I crashed into, and realize why he did what he did as I stare into his eyes and I only have one thought left after this. 'Is that bastard fucking drunk?'

Someone on top of a mountain, a portal appears spitting out a unconscious dragon. The dragon begins the move as the howling winds blows as the sun beats down on it like an angry father.

"***Groan*** **My head hurts..." **I thought aloud before realizing my voice is different. The new voice genderless and rather intimidating with a hint of distortion. I immediately try to get up but realize my body is completely unfamiliar to me and ended up falling face first into the snow. 'Wait Snow?' I look down and indeed there is snow under me. I wobbly get up and get a good look of my body which froze me in place. My body is completely change, instead of skin, I see black scales. I blink a few times as gears in my head start to turn before clicking.

**? Perspective**

A loud mighty roar can be heard in the distance as both animals and monster turn their heads in the direction of the mighty roar. Some scared, others see as either another rival or a challenge to conquer. They look in the direction of a snowy peak that rises above the forest.

"What was that?" Said a cloaked figure from atop a tree branch. The figure is unrecognizable except for their pointy ears.

"I do not know, but doesn't sound good" Another identical cloaked figure spoke next to him.

"We should report this, might be a new monster" Figure one said.

"Indeed we already have the humans to deal with, we don't need a new monster to suddenly appear and make things even harder" Figure two replied.

"I'll go report this, you go and complete the mission, your more capable then me. After my report I'll come back as fast as I could to finish th-" Figure one was cut off as a random boulder was launched at him. Figure two yelled out for him as Figure one falls unconscious from the random boulder. Figure two looks around to find the source to only find nothing. He picks up his friend and runs to find safety. While searching for a place to hide his only thought of this was. 'Where did that giant boulder come from!?'

**1st Person**

"**Okay what fuck!? Why am I a dragon!? Not that I am complaining, but seriously the fuck?!**" I said as I take a good look at my new body which is very familiar to my dragon form in Skyrim. 'Am I my Skyrim character? This was the form she took before getting sucked into that portal' I thought as I examine my new wings. I play around with them a bit because, I find stretching my wing membrane satisfying. 'Wait if this is my Skyrim character can I use my shouts?' I turn to a boulder and shout.

"**Fus Ro Dah!**" A force roars out of my mouth as it launches the rock off the mountain. I look in the distance shocked at what I just did but slowly replace with a grin which looks creepy as a dragon. 'Oh my gosh! This is a dream come true!' I became really excite. Finally no more of that boring life stuff and I can go on many adventures. I was very happy before I smack myself with realism. 'Wait, if this is real, then wouldn't it mean that there's a lot of danger? Excited as I am, I need to be careful.' In Skyrim I am always careful when it came to mostly anything. This is due to a lot of mods on the PC that had my character get ambushed a lot and I sometimes had to avoid random traps that appear out of nowhere. 'Seriously who puts a bear trap in the middle of the road' I thought to myself at one of the events of my Skyrim gameplay.

Since this is real life who knows what I might encounter here. 'Wait if I am my character then I should be able to turn into a human again' I thought as I return to human form. Unlike turning into a dragon, all I have to do is think about returning to normal and it happens. My body shrinks rapidly in size as I turn into my human form. I now look like a 18 year old girl, with long silver hair, purple eyes, and a beautiful face. I am currently wearing a black cloak with my chestplate that's made of black scales with a dragon emblem in the center of my chest. I wear long sleeves with dragon leather gloves with dragon bone spikes at the time of my fingers. I where black dragon scale pants with silver chains wrapped around them with combat boots with silver straps. She currently has her hood on with a white mask that looks like a snake that covers half of her face. I look at my now human hands and smile.

"This is pretty cool" I thought aloud.

"Wait do I have my inventory as well as my magic spells?" As quickly checked to see if I had an inventory and to my surprise a screen, just like you'll see in the actually Skyrim game, appeared before me with all my items. I can't help but be more happy that I have my items. I have a massive collection of items because not only am I a hoarder for random junk, I also have unlimited weight which just adds to my hoarding problem. After I look at my items I decided to test out my spells. Flame seemed the most appropriate, I feel a very small amount of my magika drain as flames fire at the palm of my hand.

I can't help but smile at my predictamint. Though realistically I am some sort of bizarre situation where I became my Skyrim character and that what was once fiction was now reality and there's danger at every corner, but I can't help but get excited going dungeon diving for some treasure, maybe even slay a dragon or two. My happy thoughts were cut short as I hear a rumble coming from my stomach. 'Probably should find something to eat' I thought as I walk near the cliff and look down. 'I am pretty high up' I thought as I take a few steps back and shout.

"Vuldak Buld Dovah!" My body once again changes until I return to my dragon form. I look down again and try to calm my nerves. 'Okay I can do this' I take a deep breath before jumping off. I nose dive before spreading my wings slowly as I am still not use to having wings. I pull up and I start to glide forward as I begin to fly to who knows where. I didn't realize I had my eyes closed the entire time. I slowly open my eyes to see that I am flying and not falling to my doom. I let out cheer which to others would sound like a terrifying roar of a dragon.

"**lok los nu dii wah vaan!**" I exclaimed before realizing I just said that in a different language. 'Wait not only am I my Skyrim character that can turn into a dragon, I can also speak dovahzul?' This came as a pretty big surprise but I can't help but grin at all the role play potential it carries. I can already imagine flying towards a group of bandits as I speak to them in dovahzul before kicking their asses. I start to flap my wings upward as I start to do tricks like loopy loops and free falling. I can't help but have fun as I fly around as a dragon though I feel like I am forgetting something.

My stomach rumbles again to remind me that I originally did this to find food. 'Oh right almost forgot I was hungry, I really should of packed food when I was in Skyrim. Yet again I had like a lot of potions so there really wasn't a point to do that. Oh wait I forgot to look at my skill tree for my dragon form' just like both werewolf and vampire, my dragon form has a skill tree. It has decent amount of skills dispite being a new mod. They probably worked on the skills first and the controls later. I remember that I only did a few offensive skills and did mostly skills for speed because of the bad controls for the dragon.

I look to the ground to spot a adnormal size Ox with six horns that is being attacked but a group of four wolves that crackle with electric energy. 'Interesting, this is probably a different world because I don't remember adding those to Skyrim' I thought as I watch from above the Ox taking little to no damage while the wolves effortlessly avoid the Ox's attacks, they seem to be at a stand still as the wolves circle the Ox as the Ox stomps its hooves to the floor and shake its head intimidatingly. 'Though I would love to watch this, I am still hungry so sorry wolves but I am gonna steal your meal. I start to nose dive straight down towards the Ox with my talons ready to strike.'

The Ox still distracted by the wolves realizes there's a giant shadow looming over it. Sadly the Ox looks up too late as large talons effortlessly snap its back and crush most of its organs in the process killing it instantly. The force itself caused a lot of dust to fly up as the wolves completely stop at what their doing completely dumbstrucked. As the dust starts to settle glowing eyes that are a mixture of purple and blue stare at the wolves. When the dust finally settles we see our main character standing atop the prize she so graciously took from them.

"**Daar kipraan los dii hi grohiik**" I said, even though wolves wouldn't understand what I just said, I did it mostly to practice role play. The wolves looked at each other to contemplate something before running away with their tails between their legs. I watch them disappear into the forest before grabbing the oversized Ox and carrying it back to the mountain to eat.

'Now that I think about it, this is my first time killing and I didn't feel anything after killing this Ox thing. I hope it's not a bad thing' I continue to fly back to the peak of the mountain that I jumped off and slowly fly down with my prize to the snowy floor. 'I wonder why I can't feel the cold. It could be my enchanted armor protecting me from the cold, plus I have passive buffs that also help with it, same with fire so I can probably swim in some lava if I wanted too. It would hurt yes but it would be more like getting slapped in the face more then anything, well that's what I think that is, I need to test that out' looking at the giant Ox I use my fire breath shout to cook the meal before transforming back into human form.

I take out my dagger and start cutting pieces of cooked meat from the Ox that was way larger then my human form. I take a bite and pause for a moment before my eyes spark and I started eating another slice, and then another, and another, after I had my fill I realize I ate half of the giant Ox. 'Huh either my appetite grew or I was very hungry' I thought.

"Alright time to go exploring" I said with a smile which would probably cause nearby men to nose bleed if the mask wasn't on me face. I left the carcass of the cooked Ox there since the snow would preserve it for me for later consumption.

"Vuldak Buld Dovah!" Turning into a dragon once again I took off into the air, still doing a few tricks in the air since flying is really fun. I start to look around and find a lot of animals and beasts I never seen before. I found a few monsters like trolls and harpies.

I manage to find a goblin settlement which had human skulls on sticks around their walls and I can see that they're also eating human body parts. I am disgusted at the scene, though I am not freaking out or anything like that, for some reason I am not scared of dead humans which concerns me about my mental health but I do feel disgusted at the scene of goblins treating humans in such a way. So I went over to the settlement and completely nuked the shit out of them. They literally had no chance since their weapons are crude and they use spears as range weapons with only few with bows and arrows which only clinked off my scales. They had no chance against me, I would of felt bad if they didn't eat or kill humans.

After that I continue my exploring. I also discover that my senses are also heightened so I had better sense of smell and stuff like that, normally I would of probably vomit at the smell of blood but for some reason it was natural for me. I am growing more concerned of my mental health at this point because this type of thing is not normal. I read a few fanfics about this and some of them have the MC becoming a psycho because of this. So I am pretty concerned. I decided to land to rest my wings after flying for about I think was almost all day according to the position of the sun. I landed atop of a cliff side that had a large amount of trees allowing me to stay hidden. 'Man I am pretty tired after flying all day, I should do more exercise so I can fly longer' I think to myself as I start to become a bit sleepy and before I know it started to drift off into slumber.

"Alright men we'll set up camp here before moving forward with the product, we'll continue when it's night time." An unfamiliar exclaimed as men chat with each other unknown to them, a certain scaly creature woke up from their nap.

"***Groan***" I woke up to sudden noise as the sun was just rising. 'Okay why was I woken up so late in the morning? I think it's either 4:00 to 5:00 at the moment so pretty early. I look down to see men and caravans. But I spot to my right a cage full of people in what looks like prison cloths. I narrow my eyes at these men. 'Slavers?' I thought as I examine them, thanks to my heighten senses I manage to pick up some information.

"These elves are sure are pretty, I should get one myself" Dead man one said

"Yeah, I like the small ones since their more softer then the older ones" Dead man number two replied.

"Really? I prefer the older ones. Man thinking about it is making me wish I could have some fun with them right here and now but we have to deliver the product to the Kingdom of Phoenix first" DM one said.

"Yeah they're very tempting" DM two replied as both of them laugh.

"..." I look straight at the two dead men with large amount of killing intent. 'They're so dead!' I recklessly charge directly towards the two men, I crush one with my powerful wing causing a large splat on the ground while I grab the other one with my jaws and swing him around like a rag doll before throwing him into one of caravans creating a loud boom. I look to my left to see five other men to my left, I don't give them time to think as I shout.

"**Fo Krah Diin!**" A stream frost bursts forth towards the men as their screams echo throughout the forest as they start to become frozen statues. The men finally registered that they're being attacked and started to charge, one of them I could of sworn yelled dragon but I ignored them and instead swiped most the men away with a sweep of my tail and pierced two unfortunate men with it.

I take to the air and shout my Frost Breath again, killing most of their men. With most of their men now dead they start to flee from me. 'Oh no you don't you son of a bitch!' I easily caught up to them and proceeded to slaughter them all in a very brutal fashion. After I was done I turn my head towards, I believe to be, elves which they look at me in terror. I proceeded to walk towards them as they proceed to panic and yell.

"Oh God! That thing is coming towards us!"

"Mommy I am scared!"

"Please have mercy on me!"

I stop at the cage and look at them as they start screaming in panic at my presence. 'Shit I feel bad for scaring them.' I open my gaping mouth which caused even more screams before biting down on the cage door and ripping it off. Afterwards I take to the skies, leaving the elves on their own. But I didn't just abandon them, I did fly away but thanks to high stealth and the Nightmother's blessing for the ability to become invisible, I decided to keep on eye on them to make sure they're alright. What can't a girl be worried about people in the middle of a forest infested with monsters? Plus they're way too scared of me, and it adds more role play.

"Did it just help us?"

"What type of dragon helps random people?"

"Yeah, never heard of a dragon that helps people, heck I never seen a dragon like that one"

"Is it a new species?"

"Mommy where did mister dragon go?"

This goes on about a minute before I see two cloaked figures approach the now free slaves. I prepare to lung Incase they're enemies. I see one of them take off their hood to reveal that they're also an elf. He has blond hair and deep red eyes along with an attractive face most ladies would would drool over. I sigh in relief that I don't have to babysit but I do stay for some juicy information.

"Is everyone alright?" The one who revealed their face asked.

"We're alright but your not gonna believe what just happened." One of the villagers said as he approach the two.

"Can you explain what happened?" The one who hasn't revealed his face asked. Before the first slave could mutter a word one of them beat him to the punch.

"It was a dragon! With scales dark as the night, teeth and talons as sharp as knives, fur of silver, and horns of a demon! It swooped down and slaughter the humans! It's breath was colder then winter mornings and strength to rival giants!" They exclaimed. The two looked shocked and concerned at the news of a dragon, and a powerful one at that. 'I think they over exaggerated about my appearance but they're not really wrong about it' I thought.

"Where is this dragon?" The hooded man asked.

"It took off after killing the humans, but not before freeing us" This shocked the two even more. Not only a dragon appeared but it helped random strangers? They never heard of such a thing. They both looked at each other before nodding.

"We will excort you to Rainla where you would be safe and we'll report about this dragon to the Werend" Blonde says as he starts to gather what supplies the dead men have. I would of grabbed all that but they seem to need it more. Since they're safe it's best I take my leave, plus I just got a little information out of it which is nice. Since my nap was ruined I might as well go explore some more, maybe delve into a dungeon if I find one. Thinking about a dungeon just makes me excited and I almost forgot to sneak away before taking off.

I went back to the peak of the mountain to have my morning meal, I used my fire breath shout to warm the Ox up before becoming human again to start eating. Afterwards there was only bones of the Ox and I would have to hunt more. I could of followed the elves to their home but I rather discover it myself since it takes away the fun of exploring.

I turn into my dragon form to start exploring more before I remember something. 'Oh yeah I need to look at my dragon skill tree' I open up my skill tree for my dragon form, currently I have two points I can spend because I forgot to spend them before my game crashed. My speed is almost maxed out and needed more one point for a skill called Blinding Winds which basically doubles my flying speed and gives me the ability to summon a tornado for a limited time which I find freakin awesome.

I spend a point for speed maxing it out and look at the other lines I need to go down. I have one more point and there's physical damage, shout damage/duration, and defense. I already have some points into physical and shouts so I decided to go for defense since I didn't put a single point into it. After I am done I take to the air to continue my adventure, I decided to go straight to see what I can find.

**Werend Perspective**

I sent out my two sons on a mission to save some of my people who were captured by humans. I am currently at my desk doing some papers sipping some tea when suddenly both my sons enter the room. I look up at them and I could tell that they have some news that I am not going to like.

"How was the mission?" I asked hoping it didn't come out as a failure like the last two weeks. The humans are becoming more crafty by the minute.

"It was a success but we weren't the ones who saved them" That took me by a bit of a surprise if only for a second. I wonder who saved them?

"Oh? Who is this savior then?" I asked, I am curious who would go out of their way to save my people. I start taking a sip of my tea as my son speaks.

"You won't believe this but a dragon saved them" After hearing what my blond son said who's name is Yendera causes me to spit some of my tea out. What type of dragon saves random people? I look at him to see if this is some sort of joke to only find a serious expression.

"Your saying a dragon saved them?" I asked and they both nodded their heads. I turn to my other son who still has their hood up.

"Marco tell me about this dragon."

"The dragon they described had scales as dark as the night, fur of silver, teeth and talons as sharp as knives, and horns of a demon. They said that it used an ice breath so I assume it's an ice dragon and it had strength to rival a giant so I believe it's also a hybrid of battle dragon. Of what we know of this dragon it's one that we have never seen before so probably a new species." The hooded man now named Marco said. It's very rare for a dragon to appear let alone a hybrid that's also a entirely new species, they're normally always aggressive, would attack any nearby villages if they're in their path. One to save random people out of the blue is unheard of.

"What else do you know about this dragon?" I ask

"Not much other then reports about a dragon coming and going from Death's Peak so we assume that's where it made its nest." Yendera said as he places some paper on my desk describing their report of the dragon. It was last seen heading west to who knows where.

"I want you to confront this bizarre dragon as fast as possible and I will put a flee on sight order to make sure this dragon doesn't hurt anybody just Incase the dragon is aggressive." I said as I look at my sons seriously. I can't help but worry about my sons, dragons are top of the food chain predators, if this dragon is aggressive I fear for my sons safety, but they're the most capable to handle the dragon so I have no choice.

"As you wish father, we will track and confront this dragon." Marco said as he looked at Yendera who nodded before both of them walking away. When they left I put my head down onto the table making a loud thud. 'First the humans becoming more crafty with their kidnapping, the giant pest problem for our crops, and now a bizarre dragon appeared out of nowhere, this day couldn't get any more stressful' I can't help but groan before raising my head back up and continue my paper work.

**1st Person**

'Oh my gosh! That might be a dungeon!' I've been flying for hours now, that double speed perk really made my traveling go much faster then it normally does. Right now I just spotted some ruins up ahead not too far from me. I land outside of the ruins and turn into my human form. The ruins itself look very old and the old walls have plants growing around them.

The walls themselves look like they could crumble if hit hard enough. I walk around the ruins in search for some form of treasure but ended up not finding anything of note worthy. 'It was nice finding some ruins but there's nothing to take, hopefully I encounter ruins that actually have some treasure. I start walking to the clearing where I landed before the ground gave way.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I fell down a hole face first into the floor. I sat back up and rub my head before looking ahead of me. 'Jack Pot!' In front of me is a door with a symbol of a skull on it. I go over to the door and try turning the nob. 'Locked' I pull out one of my lock picks and start picking the door. After about 30 seconds I unlock the door and see stairs that lead down into the darkness. I cast Light and proceeded to make my way downstairs. While walking down I see corroded pictures that are hard to read but some of them weren't as corrode and manage to piece some of it together.

Of what I gathered from the pictures revolve around a man in robs that looks to be casting spells at something, the man died while fighting something, and then there are two other people who take his body somewhere. I can't seem to find any more of the pieces of the story since a lot of it is corroded. After the stairs end, I find myself in a corridor proceeding what looks like an open area. As I was about to enter the room, my danger sense picked something up and I instinctually dodge out of the way. Something whooshes past me as I got back up and look to see what it was. I look to my right and see a oversized axe embedded into the wall. 'Classic dungeon move' I thought to myself before entering the room.

I see a large amount of coffins and skeletons laying around the area as I look forward to see a door that looks like a skeletal snake. I walk forward to examine the door. The mouth of the snake is open revealing a special type of key hole. 'Shit, lock picks probably won't work on it' I thought to myself before turning around and throwing a dagger at a now moving skeleton. I equip Dawnbreaker as I see skeletons start to rise up, some coming out of coffins while others just rising from the ground. I charge at them in blinding speed and slash one of them with Dawnbreaker, causing the skeleton to turn to dust. Before the other skeletons register what just happened I casted Ice Spear at one of the skeletons, destroying its skull in the process before charging another one and slashing down on it, creating more dust in the process. A skeleton manage to take a swing at me but I easily parried it and cut in down the middle. 'Two more left' I thought to myself as one fire an arrow at me while the other charges at me.

"Tiid Klo Ul!" Time slows down as I slash the one skeleton charging at me before grabbing the arrow that was shot at me and stab it into the skull of the other skeleton with the bow with its own arrow which embedded the skeleton into the wall. I take the arrow out of the skull which somehow didn't break from the force and put it into my inventory. I hear one last coffin burst open as I see my last opponent that has steel armor and carrying a large sword with both hands.

"I am guessing your the last one I have to defeat?" I ask which my answer came to it charging me.

"I'll take that as a yes!" I exclaimed as I clash its sword with mine creating sparks in the process. I start pushing it back thanks to my raw strength alone. Realizing this it proceeded to head butt me which resulted it cracking its own skull but manage to slightly stagger me from it for a second which was enough time to knock me back a few feet with a kick. It charges at me again as I parry its other blow which hit the ground with a large thud, creating dust in the process. I use my offhand to start spraying it with my Flame spell to test my Magic's damage. It started to staggering back a few feet as the flames burst forth from my hand to its face before slashing its torso resulting in a large gash. Trying to retaliate, it desperately tried to hit me but ended up leaving a large opening allowing me to cut it down right there and then. It turns to dust, leaving only its armor.

"Well that was fun" I said with a smile before proceeding to loot the skeletons. I manage to nag a few gold pieces as well as some lock picks, but the weapons themselves aren't even worth salvaging so I ignored them but the armored skeleton did have a nice sword and armor and took that. I manage to find the key I was looking for on the body of the armor skeleton. I take a look at the key and smile before walking to the door and unlocking it. I am in another hall way that seems to hold cells with a few skeletal remains here and there. I started walking down the hall way looking around for any traps.

"Psst hey over here" I hear a unfamiliar voice to my left and see what looks like a ghost in a cell. He is dressed in prison clothes and looks starved to the point his bones are showing a bit.

"What are you doing here in a place like this?" The man said as he held onto the prison bars.

"I'm a adventurer and thought it would be interesting to explore this place." I replied

"Bad idea, there are many traps and undead down these halls, you would only die." The man replied which I just smiled at him.

"I don't care if I die as long as I had fun on the adventure." I said as I wave my hand dismissively.

"Suit yourself, but be careful, a demon has locked us here for many years so we aren't able to go to the after life, so if you die you'll be stuck here too." The man said as he let go of the bars and crossed his arms.

"A demon?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, a demon is trapped down here, a powerful one at that. The wizard binded his dying body to the seal before he pasted away. His magic right now is growing weaker due to time. I do fear the demon might get out of the seal once the magic energy from the body of the wizard runs out." He said as he looks towards the hallway and then back to me.

"If I were you I would turn back and never return, that demon is too powerful for any man to defeat." He said while looking me straight in the eyes.

"But I am not a man but a woman." I said while smirking which causes him to face palm.

"That is not what I meant girl, the point is the demon would be released at some point and cause havoc in the world soon. I suggest you get away from here while you still can." He said.

"Again I don't really care about that as long as the adventure is fun, besides I fought demons before so this should be no problem." I replied which makes him raise an eyebrow.

"If you say so, by the way what's your name?" He asked which causes me to pause for about five seconds. 'Shit, should I use my character's name or my real name?' After the seconds were up I decided my character's name would be most fitting.

"My name is LilahVulFil or Lilah for short" I said.

"I never heard of language like this, tell me where do you come from?" He asks intrigued.

"I come from a land of Skyrim, a far away place with kingdoms and villages scatter around." I replied.

"I never heard of Skyrim, tell me what it was like." He asked. I proceeded to tell him about Skyrim and its history which intrigued him. I even gave him my story how I kicked Alduin's ass while I was at it.

"So the nords were enslaved my the dragons?" He asked.

"Yes the nords were enslaved by them which caused a huge rebellion against them." I replied. I don't know how long I've been talking about Skyrim but I can guess it was a few hours.

"Anyways I am gonna continue my adventure, see you another time my friend." I said.

"Very well, I wish you luck then." He replied, I was about to walk away before asking a question.

"Wait how did you end up here?" I questioned as I looked at him.

"I was actually was a follower to the demon back in my day." He replied as I just looked at him dumbfounded.

"Wait your worshipping the same demon that's trapped down here?" I asked.

"Well I wouldn't say worship, it's more like I was forced to work for them after the cultists kidnapped my daughter. This eventually ended up me being locked up in a cell to slowly die of starvation." He said with a scowl on his face.

"Well that's a shitty move" I said as I look at him in pity.

"It has been many years since then so I've gotten over it by now." He said before returning to a neutral face.

"Alright, thanks for the talk by the way, it's not often you talk to someone who doesn't have a stick up their ass." I said before walking away. I hear laugh behind me as I walk away and before turning a corners I hear him say.

"Too many of them am I right?" He said.

"Damn straight!" I said as I turn the corner and see a door in front of me. I easily picked the lock before proceeding inside. I walk inside and see eight statues on pedestals facing different directions with each of them having a sword in a swing motion in different potions. All the swords seem to create a beam of light energy as they point in different directions.

I look around the room and see crystals which I assume the light must go into the crystals in order to activate them. 'Okay a puzzle' I thought to myself as I walk to the nearest pedestal and rotate it. As the one pedestal rotates two other rotate as well. I turn around and look at the two statues that rotated and my eye twitched. 'This is going to take a while.' I think to myself at the very puzzle I despise the most.

**? Perspective**

In the large kingdom of Phoenix a man that sits on a throne is currently discussing about the delay in shipment of new slaves that keep getting raided by the rebellion of other races. This hurts the kingdom's pride as the rebels kept freeing the slaves thinking that they're equal to us humans.

"Sir the rebels are being nothing but a nuisance, I advice an army to be dispatched to teach them a lesson." A man said as he bowed in front of the man on the throne. The man only shook his head at this.

"Though the rebels are being a nuisance, we can't use our resources for something so pitiful. We are already at war with the two other major kingdoms and we can't afford to waste resources like that." The king replied as he stared out of a nearby window at the large kingdom outside.

"I understand my lord but these rebels dare to tarnish your name by freeing the slaves, so they must be taught a lesson somehow." The man replied as he looked up at the king. The king turned to look back at his subordinate before nodding.

"Indeed they do tarnish my name for their foolish acts, very well I will have you and Gerda, along with some of my men to company you to destroy the nearby elven village known as Rainla in Hunger Forest." The king said which caused the man to get up from his bowing position.

"You can't be pairing me up with that old coot!" He said with venom in his voice. The king only glared at him with his inappropriate behavior.

"Gerda might be an old coot like you say but he's a powerful wizard which would be more then enough to destroy the village." The king said before turning to his window once again. The man contemplated something before bowing to the king.

"It shall be done my lord" He said before walking away and out the large fancy doors. The man stares out the window before scowling. 'Stupid creatures thinking they have any right to be equal to humans.'

**Lilah's Perspective**

'Okay I think I cracked the code, turn number five to the left, move number eight to the right and have number three move to the left as well' A clicking noise is heard as a trap door slides open revealing stairs.'Hashtag fucking kill me' I Groan at the amount of time I wasted trying to solve this puzzle. I really hate these types of puzzles because I find them the hardest to solve. I walk down stairs into a another room with already awakened skeletons which I dispatched easily.

I proceed further into the corridor as I move my foot out of the way of a bear trap that snapped shut. 'Yesh, they could at-least hide the bear trap better' my thoughts were cut off as I duck to avoid some flying darts after I activated a trip wire. 'Cmon plan these traps better, this is suppose to be a prison for a demon, not a place to hold books of ancient history' I thought to myself as I continue down the corridor.

I enter another room, it is very large and spacious with pillars keeping the ceiling from collapsing and in front of me is what looks like a dead man radianting some sort of energy. 'That might be the man who sealed the demon' I thought to myself as I make my way to the man. I can see the energy from the corpse is getting eaten away by the runes that are on the ground which I could assume is the seal.

According to my ghostly friend and amount of energy coming from the corpse, the demon would be released soon. I grin before looking at one of the runes, I equip my strongest sword which I dubbed Demon's Talon, a Deadra sword with ice and life steal enchantments, and stab the rune that was on the ground, destroying it. I jump back as the rune explodes and I almost got caught in the aftermath. I see black and red energy swirl around the center as it forms a humanoid shape with glowing yellow eyes.

I hear a laughter as his gasly form starts to materialize. The gas expands and compresses and I see before me a man that looks to be 19 years old with blood red hair, yellow eyes, red eyeline, a nice handsome face, and the most noticeable is horns that curve to the back of his head, they're similar to my dragon form's horns if they were shorter. He wore black and red demonic knight armor with a golden cape on his back.

"So your the one who freed me?" He asks with a grins.

"Indeed I am, I'm here for adventure and to free some of the souls you trapped here along the way." I replied as I point my swords towards him this makes his grin grow wider.

"I suggest you release those souls if you don't mind me asking" I said making a grin appear across my face. The man contemplating something before shrugging.

"I have no use for the souls anyway so I guess I'll let them go." He said as he waves his hand as black and red energy dispersed from the wall and disappear. I looked at him dumbstruck. 'Did he just? I was expecting him to actually fight me and not give in to my demands.'

"Well that's a first." I thought aloud which he heard.

"Oh? Never met someone like me before?" He said while grinning with pride? Seriously?

"Oh no I met demons like yourself that are friendly, I was just expecting you to fight me for wanting to release the souls that were trapped here." I replied which caused his prideful smile instantly being shot down faster then a bullet. He paused and think for a moment before shaking his head out of whatever thought he had.

"Anyways what brings you here human? It's not everyday a woman comes down and frees a demon out of the blue." He asked.

"For adventure, I like to explore these type of places so I was expecting to find some treasure. When I heard there was a demon down here by one of the souls that were trapped here I couldn't help but be curious." I replied. He looks at me as if not expecting that answer before grinning.

"I can't tell if your brave or very stupid" He said and chuckle in his hand at his own joke that only he finds funny.

"Well can't I be both?" I ask as he looks back at me again shaking his head.

"I guess you can be both, but who are you anyways?" He asked, many would miss this but his tone did change to slightly serious.

"I am Lilah, dovahkiin of Skyrim" I said as I cross my arms and smile.

"Interesting, I would love to ask more but I must be going." He said as he waved his hand dismissively.

"Oh where too?" I asked.

"I am going back to my father who is probably worried sick about me." He replied.

"Oh okay, by the way have you notice what your cultists been doing recently?" I asked. He thinks for a moment before shaking his head.

"I do not know what you mean by that, they normally keep their activities secret from us saying that '_we already know what they're doing_' which is nothing. Honestly they think we're psychic or something." He said, while crossing his arms.

"Well one of them was actually held against his will to serve the cultists apparently" I said with a straight face as the demon in front of me looked at me shocked.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked while narrowing his eyes.

"Well I talked to this one soul who said he was only serving to get his daughter back because the cultists took her but I don't know any more details about the cultists other than that." I said as I uncross my arms. He ponders for a bit before nodding at me.

"I'll investigate this, thank you for the information, the names Drake Frena." He said as he lifts his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you Drake." I said while shaking his hand.

"Anyways I must be off, if I stay any long I feel like I would get my father more angry" he laughs to himself as he starts to walk away to the corridor I went out of.

"Alright see you later Drake." I said as he teleports away in black and red light. 'Huh what a nice guy' I thought before looking back at the end of the room and see a chest. 'I wonder if he missed the chest that was at the end of the room. Meh oh Well, more treasure for me." I walk to the chest and open it and find some gold, green robes, a staff that has a skull on it, and a book with a cat's skull on it. I put them all in my inventory to sort out later before exiting the dungeon and return back hole I fell down. 'How do I get back up?' I thought to myself. After a while of thinking before I decided to use my spell called Jump and jump out of hole.

After I land I return to the clearing to turn into my dragon form. 'Today was quite successful today, made new friends, collected some treasure while exploring the ruins, and even got a new spell book, err well I hope it's a spell book.' I thought happily as I take off into the air and proceeded to my home in the mountains. 'Wish there was a faster way to travel' I thought to myself before pausing in thought before inwardly face palming. 'I have a map! For fucks sake I am an idiot.' I insult myself and pull out my map which gave me the entire map of the continent I am on, there seems to be a three giant kingdoms and a few villages I can go to and explore but right now I wanna return to the mountain through face travel.

I look at my fast travel and look at the text to the mountain I've been staying at. The words '_Do you wish to fast travel to Death's Peak?_' I think for a moment wondering why it's called Death's Peak before shrugging and tapping the yes button with my mind as suddenly I am incased in a greenish blue orb causing me to no longer see my surroundings. 'Holy shit!' I thought to myself and scream in surprised resulting in a dragon roar as I travel too, or in other words, literally teleport to Death's Peak.

**Yendera's Perspective**

We've been searching for the dragon all day and came out with nothing. This is frustrating, I am the best tracker in our village and I can't find this stupid dragon. Seriously all we know is that it lives in Death's Peak and it was heading west that was last seen, we headed west to the point to we were at the edge of the forest so we were force turn back. I've been trying to find any tracks or any food it recently hunted with no such luck.

I don't even hear it freakin roaring which dragons like to normally do. What's worse it had to make its nest atop Death's Peak which is literally a death wish to travel to due to powerful storms on the mountain. You would need to fly to get there and there are very few flying spells and tamable flying monsters so that's off the table.

"Brother you are stressing too much about the dragon." Marco said as he put his hand on my shoulder as I tug it away.

"Marco, I am the best hunter in the village and I can't track a simple dragon, those things normally leave destruction wherever they go so it should of been easy to find but no, I can't find a freakin dragon out of all species, they're literally the easiest creatures to track Marco." He said crossing his arms and scowling at the ground like it murdered his family. Marco sighed while scratching the back of his head.

"Yendera, that dragon is not normal, you heard that it saved random people out of the blue. It might be harder to track because it isn't as reckless or as destructive as the rest of its kind." Marco reasoned. I just sighed and nod my head. Our stomachs started to rumble as we were talking about the bizarre dragon.

"Let's take a break for now and eat, then we'll continue searching for the dragon." Marco said as I just nodded and sat down atop a rock with Marco next to me. We brought fruits with us since father wants us on a diet to see if warriors improve on a fruit strick diet with no meat whatsoever.

"Hey Marco what should we do when we encounter it?" I asked Marco. He thinks for a bit before shaking his head.

"I do not know, talk to it maybe?" He said which made me chuckle at that thought.

"Really Marco? Talk to it? Don't you know animals and monsters don't understand us, let alone a dragon and you want to talk to it?" I said to Marco still chuckling at the idea of talking to it. He just shrugs before taking a bite of his apple. Monsters and animals can't understand humans no matter how much they try to communicate, though it's not impossible to get our point across, it still a fact that animals and monsters can't understand speech.

Monsters that are friendly can be tamed and have as companions as well as trained to do certain tasks. A dragon showing this type of behavior is completely unheard of since dragons are considered untamable because of their destructive and aggressive nature.

"You got a better idea?" He shot back as I was about to retort before we heard a familiar roar as a greenish blue orb appear in the sky.

"What is that!?" I exclaimed as I stared in awe at the orb. When the orb dissipates and it reveals the dragon we've been looking for all freakin day. The dragon disappears into the distance as it flies towards Death's Peak. We stand there dumbfounded and only one thought comes to our minds. 'Did that fucking dragon just teleport!?'

**Lilah Perspective**

'Ah, home sweet home.' I think to myself as I land on the ground and return to human form. I sit down under a rock as I take a look at my new items. I pull out the green ropes and inspect them. They have an enchant that increases both destructive and illusion spells power and duration as well as reduce the cost by 50% which is pretty good but I have better armor than this but I'll keep it anyways. I put away my robes and then take out the staff with the skull. I fired the staff in a random direction on the ground. A black laser shoots out of th mouth of it and snuffs the snow out of existence. 'What a cool staff' I think to myself before putting away and taking out the book.

A box appeared in front of me with the words '_Do you wish to learn this spell?_' Which I immediately start spamming yes. After the book disappeared from my hands I get a burning pain in my brain as I clench my head as knowledge burns into my skull. After about a minute the pain subsides as I get up front the floor with my still slightly in pain. 'Note to self, adding a new spell causes extreme pain to the brain. Good to know." I thought to myself as I start preparing my new spell I just learned in my hand. This spell of what I know is a conjuration spell. I decided to leave out any knowledge of what I can summon to surprise myself. I cast my spell as a purple orb appears and dissipates leaving my new acquired summon in its place.

In front of me is large saber tooth cat that twice the size than it normally is. It has four saber teeth instead of the normal two and has curly horns on its head. It wears battle armor along with a saddle. The saber itself is dirt blond color with red stripes. It looks over to me, pauses for a bit before walking towards me and rubs it's head against me. 'So cute!' I thought as I began to pet Mr. Kitty's head.

"I shall name you Krii" I said as the Krii rolls over in its back for more pets. After I pet him for a while my stomach starts to growl again. 'Looks like it's time to eat again.' I unsummoned Krii for now and turn back into a dragon to look for some food. Food is easy to come by since the forest is full of life and all sorts of animals. I manage to find a herd of those giant Ox things. They peacefully eat the grass as they are unsuspecting being watched by me. I circle them to identify the fattest Ox before in the corner of my eye I see two shadows moving towards my position.

Thanks to my enhanced eyesight I indentified them as the same elves I saw with the slaves. 'Huh what are they doing here? I know it's a bit soon to launch an investigation on me so it must be something else. Are they are for the Oxes?' I thought to myself as I watch them grow nearer to my position. They stop to look at me in the air, I act like I didn't notice them as I continue to circle the Oxes. 'You know what? Why not give them a show to enjoy while they're looking at me like stalkers.' I look for the biggest one which I found was in the center of the herd. I fly up a bit before going full speed towards the Ox. 'Oh shit I should of tested how fast I could fly before doing this!' I thought as I came towards the Ox as fast as an actual freakin Jet or maybe even faster? I don't know because I was more panicked at the speed I was going at. With my claws pointed at the Ox at the last moment, I literally split its entire body of the Ox in half with my talons.

A massive dust cloud exploded as the other Oxes become panicked and run in multiple different directions. After the dust settles, the once mighty Ox is now nothing more but a corpse that was effortlessly split in half. 'Thank goodness! I thought I was gonna die!' I thought to myself as I look at the now very dead Ox under my talons. 'Now I feel bad for the Ox...' I thought to myself as I see the sorry state I put the Ox in when I came at it full speed. I turn in the direction of the two elves to look at their reaction my kill as I inwardly smirk at my performance.

**Yendera Perspective**

After we got over our shock of a dragon teleporting, we saw it leave Death's Peak and head further into the forest. We had trouble keeping up with it because of how fucking fast this thing is. After doing a wild goose chase. We found it circling Verda Oxa.

"Why is it so fast?" Marco said as he tried to catch his breath. I just shrugged and watch the dragon circle the Verda. After deciding on what to do it flew up into the air and dive towards the largest Verda in blinding speed. 'What type of monster has this kind of speed!?' I thought to myself as it landed on the Verda causing a giant dust cloud to pick up and causing the other Verda to run and scatter in panic, we had to dodge a few to not get trampled. After the dust settled we see the dragon tower over the corpse of the Verda that was split in half by the impact.

"Yendera what type of dragon are we dealing with!?" Marco whisper shouted as he turn to look at me.

"I have no clue, but we need to confront it by father's orders. So I'll go confront it, you stay back just incase." I said as I was about to walk to it before Marco grabbed me by shoulder and pulled me.

"No I'll do that, I am a better diplomat and your more combat oriented. I'll confront it." He said as he tried to walk away before I pulled him back like he did to me.

"Marco a dragon doesn't understand speech so being a diplomat won't do anything, plus your not as skilled in combat as me so I can hold it off for you to escape. I am also faster so it's better you get ahead of me if it turns aggressive" I said as I wave my hand dismissively.

"Marco I am the faster one." Marco retorted. We continue arguing until we noticed the dragon is staring at us with those glowing bluish purple eyes. I froze as the dragon stares down at us, I gather my courage and start approaching the dragon.

"Hey their buddy we come in piece." I said as I walked slowly towards it with my hands raised up in surrender. It narrows its eyes as I feel a chill run down my spine. 'This thing is terrifying' I thought to myself as I get halfway to the dragon before stopping. I didn't want to try to provoke it. It lowers its head a little to get a better look at me with those eyes that stare into my soul. But what really tipped the barrel of what it did next.

"**Dreh ni vahraan zey ol hinzaal sivaas fabliil**" It said. My only thought was, 'It can talk!?'

**Lilah's Perspective**

'Wow, I can hear you ya know?' I thought to myself as I see the two arguing with each other like some married couple about who to approach me. I was more surprised that they already sent someone to investigate me since I revealed myself like how long ago? A few hours maybe? I feel like whoever sent them is really trying to send out as many people on missions as possible. After about a few minutes they finally notice. 'Took you long enough, honestly if I was trying to kill you, you would of been dead by now.' The blonde that I saw with the slaves slowly approach me with arms raised in the air as he talked me down as if I was a dog. I narrow my eyes at him as he approach before stopping half way. 'Dude stop talking to me as a dog' I thought to myself before speaking to him.

"**Dreh ni vahraan zey ol hinzaal sivaas, fahliil**" I said to him which gave him quite the shock which I can't help but inwardly grin at his expression.

"**Fos voth tol luft? Neh hon dovah tinvaak us? Hmm?**" I asked which I already know they don't understand me but it's fun to speak dovahzul. They look at me confused and are unable to come up with an answer.

"**Right, you don't exactly speak the tongue of the dov, but the point is stop speaking to me as a lowly dog, elf**" This time I said in perfect English which caused them to pause even longer as their jaw dropped further onto the floor. After about a minute of them registering what just happened the blonde composed himself.

"Well I am sorry to talk to you in such a way, we never had a dragon with your type of intelligence Mr.?" He asked which I gave him a glare.

"**Ms., I am a female, blonde, and drop the formalities. I prefer to be called LilahVilFil or Lilah for short**" I replied as I await for an apology. He freaks out after he realized he mistook my gender.

"Oh I am so sorry Lilah, I didn't know you were a girl! I just never seen many dragons around." He tried to save himself as I inwardly face palm at this.

"**Hmm, that is fine, another thing I am not an actual dragon but a human**" I said to him while nodding at his reasoning for his mistake.

"Well glad I cleared that up an... Wait your a human!?" He exclaimed as he looked at me shocked. At this point I think I just broke all forms of logic he had ever known since childhood.

"**Of course I am a human, why wouldn't I be?**" I said well my inward grin kept on growing as his expression and his friend's expression become even more shocked. 'This is fun' I thought to myself.

"Okay? Why are you a dragon then?" He asked

"**I have the ability to turn into a dragon**" I replied.

"I am not even gonna ask how you even did that at this point" he said as rubs his eye temples at the information that I just dumped on him. If it wasn't for the fact that I love seeing their shocked expressions like this I would feel bad for completely destroying all his logic.

"Okay! Lilah can you tell me why your here and brought you to these lands?" He asked.

"**No Clue, woke up here yesterday.**" I replied.

"Wait you have no clue how you even got here?" He asked.

"**Nid, I was soaring in the skies of Skyrim before a portal swallowed me and I ended up here.**" I replied. He thinks for a moment before continuing.

"I never heard of Skyrim before, and the language you speak is something I never heard of before. So I am guessing you don't know much about the lands?" He asked

"**Nid, I awoke yesterday without knowledge of the land.**" I said. He nodded at my answer.

"I can give you knowledge of land if you are willing to come with us" he said. I think for a moment deciding to go with them or not. In the end curiosity killed the cat.

"**Very well, I will go with you. But let me change into my human form to make things easier.**" I said as my body skrinks down into my lovely human form. At this point the two are no longer shocked by this thanks to my knowledge dumps. 'No fun' I think to myself as I see they are no longer shocked at me anymore.

"Now then shall we start moving?" I asked as I stretched a little bit as they both nod their heads. We start our walk through the forest as they explain about the world which was named Jurda. There are three main kingdoms, Phoenix Kingdom, Dog Kingdom, and Dragon Kingdom. The three are currently at war with each other due to their different beliefs. The Phoenix kingdom, a human only kingdom, they think that humans are superior to everyone else and they should just bow down and kiss their feet. The Dragon kingdom thinks that only the strong should rule and doesn't really care about race. Dog kingdom believes that everyone should be treated equally and one shouldn't disregard the other.

This caused the three to clash with each other for who was right. They're currently at a stand still with each other, of what they told me the war is still going on and been at this for about thirty years now. We are currently in the Phoenix territory which explains the slavers. But other then the war, they have multiple guilds to hunt and slay animals and monsters due to them over populating or causing trouble for some poor village. All kingdoms have some guilds, the Phoenix kingdom only has one, Dragon kingdom has about eleven, and Dog kingdom has about thirty-two. We are currently heading towards a elven village named Rainla with the mayor named Werend, apparently the father of the two.

They're currently dealing with a lot of assault from slavers so they sent Marco and Yendera after me so they can return to the village as soon as possible. The monsters have been becoming more aggressive due to the invasion of the humans resulting in some monster attacks on the village as well making it harder to hunt. The crops they grow have a large pest problem. The pest is known as Rida, they're humanoid like monsters that you would find under your bed. They're herbivores only and not carnivores luckily, but the problem is that they multiply as fast as rabbits and are difficult to track. They want to move out of the forest to a better spot where they won't become slaves to the Phoenix kingdom and have a safer place away from the aggressive monsters, but are unable to due to a lack of resources, and to top that off with dangerous and aggressive wildlife.

They're literally sitting ducks because of this. I really want to help them as best I could, they're really struggling from all of this and I feel bad for them, I should also pay a visit to the Phoenix Kingdom and nuke them out of existence with my combo called Ender, or what others may call You Fucked Up combo. The combo is using Dragon Form first, allowing me a free shout, then I use Storm Call to create a giant storm to smite my enemies, I added a mod to have my Storm Call shout to only attack enemies instead of allies because it got really annoying have to fight my companions or other allies because a lightning bolt accidentally strikes them, and continuing with the rest of my combo, Dragon Aspect to put the cherry on top, and thanks to making out my speed perks on the skill tree, I now have a new power called Summon Wind which has a separate cool down from my shouts because it's a power, so I don't have to worry about waiting for a cool down to use any of my shouts, at that point anybody who sees me using this combo would know that they really fucked up.

I wouldn't be able to pull that combo off in the game since the controls sucked so I never used it other then on weak enemies since it's not a fight I should take serious, but since this is real life now, I can use this combo on my enemies. I can't help but grin at the thought of a army coming to take my head as I use my combo to completely wipe the floor with them as I fly around in the air in blinding speeds. Anyways proceeding with what I learned from the two, I learned some shocking news.

That news is a certain someone called a hero, more specifically a hero from another world. This other worlder was summoned in the Dog kingdom, thank God, in a attempt to sway the battle field to their favor. I wanna meet this other person who supposedly came from another world. Maybe we could help each other out, I can teach him a thing or two about fighting and in return he can help me sort this war out but having the Dog kingdom win. Yet again thanks to my powers I can probably do it myself, but a hero would also help out a bit if only for a little.

"Hey Lilah, What is Skyrim like?" Marco asked. He currently has his hood down revealing brown hair and eyes. Just like his brother, he is also attractive.

"Pretty interesting actually, there are many kingdoms I traveled too, my first kingdom was Whiterun. The center kingdom of Skyrim. Though it ended up belonging to the Stormcloaks after I helped in the war against the Imperials." I said as I put my hands on the back of my head. They look at me curiously after I finished my sentence about me fighting in a war and winning. Though it was actually my character fighting the war, I still consider myself as my character since I am her now, plus it's way more interesting that just saying I work at a stupid job with an asshole boss and co-worker.

"War?" Marco asked.

"Stormcloaks?" Yendera also asked. I then began to explain about the war and the motives of both sides, I also explain to them about what elves were doing and how they're manipulating the Imperials, they already had the Imperials ban worshipping Talos, because the elves didn't like him apparently. This did surprise them that fellow elves would do such a thing before explaining that the elves where I come from are different. I gave them a nice story on how I single handily turn the war into the Stormcloaks favor and ultimately destroyed the Imperial alliance.

"Impressive, I never knew you had so much experience in warfare, as well as being highly skilled in combat to a point you single handily turn the war into the stormcloak's favor." Marco praised while Yendera nodded his head in agreement. To be honest I never had any experience for warfare or combat in my life, my only experience was playing video games and working hard at a job. When I became my character, combat and tactics for me came as natural as breathing.

"We finally made it." Yendera said as I stare at a gate with elven guards positioned in front. As we walk towards the gate, the guards move aside as we entire into the village. Rainla is quite pretty and a calm relaxing atmosphere, with children playing and birds chirping. The natural light of the place just adds to the beauty.

"Over there is where father is, we'll head there before showing you around the village and getting you a room to sleep in." Yendera said as he points to a house that was built into a tree. I nod my head and start walking towards the house. Though the outside looks relatively small, the inside is actually quite large and spacious. We enter into another door as I see a man with a large stacks of papers on each of his sides, he looks up to see both of us with a genuine smile on his face.

"Ah Marco, Yendera, good to see your here, did the mission go well? And who is this young lady?" Werend asked. Both Marco and Yendera looked at each other and then back at Werend.

"The mission went well father, and as for the girl, she is actually the dragon you sent us to track." Marco said causing Werend to look at Marco in shock before turning to me.

"So your the dragon that saved my people?" He asked me as he tried to recompose himself after he was told that I can turn into a dragon.

"Why yes, they seem to be in need of help so I came in and freed them." I answered honestly. Werend thinks for a moment before speaking.

"Well I thank you for your kindness madam. We owe you a great dept." He said with a smile which I can't help but smile as well.

"It was no problem really, also don't need to be so formal, just call me LilahVilFil or Lilah for short." I said before putting out my hand for a handshake. He smiles at me before shaking my hand.

"Very well Lilah, I thank you dearly for helping my people, if you need anything let me know and I'll help you in a moments notice. I nod my head before we turn to leave. We exit the building and walk around as he introduce me some of the buildings like the local tavern that's mostly use to hold booze, the natural hot spring and the naturally grown play area for children to have fun.

Over all the village is very peaceful dispite their situation. We head over to what looks like the stables with animals and three creatures that are surprisingly monsters. One is a lizard that size of a dog that seems to constant emit steam from its snout, the second one is snake with butterfly wings that seems to float around the stables, and the last one looks like a monkey but with horns and two tails that seem to glow.

"These are the stables, we have the normal animals as well as three tamed monsters that protect it." Marco said as he gestures to the three monsters who are currently minding their own business.

"Why don't you have more monsters then this?" I ask.

"Monsters are hard to tame by itself, the fact we have three monsters is rare in its own. Even though they're not as strong as most monsters, they're enough to protect the stables if need be." Yendera said as he turns to look at the monsters.

"The monkey right there is Mo, the lizard is Reek, and the winged snake is Trity. As you can see each of them has unique traits. These trai-" He then starts to give detail about the monsters, not really looking at me at this point, and Marco is not even looking either and is listening intently to Yendera's detailed explanation of the monsters. I decided to have some fun and sneakily summon Krii while they're busy.

"As you can see these traits allow them to work together to beco- Oh Shit! Where did that thing come from!?" Yendera exclaimed as he jumped into the air at the appearance of my kitty cat.

"What the!?" Marco exclaimed fell on his butt after he sees a giant monster cat toward over him.

"You mean monsters like Krii here?" I asked with a smirk on my face as Krii rubs his head affectionally against my arm. Both Marco and Yendera just look at me, and then back at Krii, and then back to me again. They do this for thirty seconds before composing themselves.

"Can you warn us next time you do that? You literally gave me a heart attack!" Marco scolded. Which I just shrugged off.

"Seriously where did it even come from? And how did it sneak past the guards?" Yendera asked.

"Oh I summoned him." I replied as the two look at each other before looking back at me.

"You can summon?" Marco asked which I just nodded.

"Lilah! Summoning magic has been lost for over 300 years! The fact you have summoning magic at all is incredible! Let alone one that can summon something so strong!" Marco exclaimed as Yendera just stood there no able to come up with any words. 'What? Summoning magic is a lost magic? Then why was there a summoning book in those ruins? Did someone place it there, or was it already there to begin with? I need to investigate this.' I thought to myself.

"Wait you don't have summoning magic?" I ask. They shake their heads saying no.

"Well in Skyrim, summoning magic is a common thing to use, I have a lot of summoning magic that can be used for about almost anything." I said as I scratch the back of my head. They look at each and nod before turning to me.

"If you don't mind me asking, is it possible that you can teach us summoning magic? The magic has been lost for over 300 years and reintroducing it back would surely help other people in the future." Yendera said. I pause for a moment deciding if it's a good idea to teach them the art of summoning or not. In the end I decided it would really help the village out as well as other people since summoning is considered a lost magic. Plus they're nice people anyways, and if I am betrayed I can easily kick their asses.

"Sure I can teach you, but the problem is I never taught anybody before so I might not be a good teach." I said seriously. I never taught anybody before so this might be difficult for me, the only things I manage to teach people is by beating the shit out of them in video games or teach a certain arrogant co-worker shit his place.

"It's fine, I believe you'll be a great teacher, plus I can teach this to the other so they can better protect the village after you teach me the spell." Marco said as he gives me a smile. I can't help but smile as well since he would be better at teaching my own spells then me and I don't have to play teach for a bunch of villagers with my crappy teaching. Plus I am a bit lazy and would prefer dungeon diving over teaching.

"Alright where to start? Hmm Summon Familiar? Good start but too weak, Bond Bow? Maybe." I mumble to myself as the two brothers sweat drop at my indecisiveness.

"You could teach us the one to summon Krii." Yendera suggest. 'That might help but it might be too complicated for them, plus this is their first summon so it might drain them of your magika.'

"Are you sure? It's a Master rank spell so it might not work first try." I said as they both just nod at a rapid paste. 'They really wanna learn this spell' I thought to myself.

"Okay what you have to do is gather your magic in you hands an-" I then proceed to tell them how to use the spell, Summon Combat Saber. This goes on for about an hour, with them proceeding to fail multiple times. 'Maybe I should of had them start with Summon Familiar instead of a Master rank spell.' I thought to myself as I watch as Yendera and Marco proceed to fail over and over again.

"I think we should take a break, you guys have been at it for an hour and got no results, I probably should have given you a Novice spell instead of just straight up Master rank spell." I said, Marco sighed as he walks to my side, Yendera on the other hand is determined to summon something for the first time. 'Stubborn' I think to myself as Yendera continues trying and failing to summon a saber.

"Yendera, Cmon lets take a break, we've been doing this for an hour now." Marco said which Yendera ignored.

"I can do this Marco, I just need to keep trying." Yendera said as he continues trying to summon a combat saber. I just sigh at how stubborn he's being, but I do find his determination inspiring.

"We will continue tomorrow and this time I would have you something much more easy to summon then a straight up Master rank, this is your first time practicing this type of magic so le-" I was got off as a purple orb appeared and disappeared leaving a combat saber like Krii in its place. This saber has dark gray fur with dark red spots. I stand there dumbfound as does Marco at Yendera's summon. 'Well shit he actually did it.' I thought to myself.

"See I told you I could do it!" Yendera exclaimed before collasping on the floor with a thud. He groans out in exhaustion as his newly acquired saber walks over and starts licking him.

"Are you Okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, the summon just took large chunk of my magic, that's all." He said as he grudgingly got up. He turns to look at his new saber and pets it while the kitty cat purrs affectionately.

"I'll name you Nern" He said looking at the cute kitty cat.

"Good job at summoning for the first time, a Master rank spell at that." I praised him as he lifts his head in pride at my praise while Marco shakes his head at this. 'I feel like I am forgetting something.' I thought to myself and heard a growl from my stomach. This made Marco and Yendera to look at me with a raise eyebrow. I awkwardly laugh at this which caused the two to smile. We left our sabers at the stables to let them have some excerise.

We walk to the restaurant to get some food, I ended up eating eight bowls of soup, four plates of chicken, six plates of beacon, and two and two and a half of steak. The two brothers look at me with their jaws drop as I inhale a large amount of food under a minute being here. They're more surprised that I can do this without being impolite. Marco cried tears of sorrow at the bill he's gonna have to pay for food expenses because of my large appetite that I probably should of warned him about, but seeing their expressions is pretty funny.

"Lilah how can you eat so much under one minute!?" Yendera exclaimed as he watches me literally inhale all the food that was presented to me. I just shrugged and finish eating my third plate of steak before grabbing another steak and proceeding to devour it. We are currently getting awe inspiring looks at the other people in the restaurant as I continue to devour food bigger then someone of my figure should eat.

I was never a glutton in my life and actually ate very little. I wasn't on a diet or anything I just ate small amounts in my past life, ever since I became Lilah though, I've been eating large portions of food recently which should of not been possible with a figure like this.

"Lilah stop please! You gonna make me have to pay a huge food bill!" Marco exclaimed as tears of sorrow pour down his face as I just ignore him and continue eating, I am planing on paying for the meal myself since I eat so much anyways. It's the least I could do after all, yet again I did teach them how to use a master rank spell, but because of how much I am eating, I don't think that's a good deal at all and decided to just pay for the meal myself.

After we ate our meal, I payed for my meal and it ended up being over 143 good pieces, while Marco and Yendera only had to pay 3 gold. 'I think I should just hunt for my food instead of going to restaurants since I eat so much.' We walk out of the restaurant with Marco now crying tears of joy because he didn't have to pay for my expenses.

"We'll head to our house, we have a spare room so you can sleep there." Yendera said as he puts his hand on his mouth and yawns. We arrive at the house which was a decent size with a small kitchen. It's pretty cozy inside and it's not too small. They lead me to my room with a bed, chair, and table. I tell them goodnight before entering my room and fell face first into the pillow, I am pretty tired from today. I didn't even bother pulling up the blankets before falling asleep, not that the cold could effect me anyways. I went into deep slumber as my next adventure is just waiting on the horizon.


End file.
